Telecommunications network architectures are continuously updated as increasingly powerful and efficient technologies are developed. This cycle results in a need to continuously revalidate compatibility of mobile telecommunications devices with updated network architectures as new technologies are added thereto. This need for continuous revalidation extends to even generations old legacy mobile devices which must remain compatible with a carrier's network notwithstanding network architecture updates. Also, a typical operating system (OS) of a modern mobile telecommunication device undergoes continuous updates to increase or improve device functionalities. These updates to mobile device OSs are autonomously downloaded and installed practically every few weeks. However, as the rate at which mobile device updates increases, so does the potential for previously validated carryover (e.g. “legacy”) functionalities to be inadvertently modified or damaged while the updates are being written.
Accordingly, it may be tedious or even impracticable for a typical telecommunications carrier to fully validate or revalidate each and every new telecommunication hardware technology as compatible with the ever increasing list of functionalities built into a typical mobile telecommunications device. This problem is exacerbated by the need to revalidate carryover functionalities which were validated on a previous OS version but require revalidation on an updated OS version.